<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bro's Dude by HardNoctLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202647">My Bro's Dude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife'>HardNoctLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Brotherly Love Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto talks his boyfriend Gladio into letting him go to one of his frat parties. </p><p>Depending on how you look at it, it's either a smashing success or a huge disaster.</p><p>For FFXV Brotherly Love Week, these prompts were played for laughs: Day 8: Games | “I will protect you” &amp; Day 9: Happy or Sad Tears | “Please don’t go”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Brotherly Love Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Brotherly Love Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Bro's Dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio knew it when he glanced across the frat house packed wall-to-wall with people and spied his freckle-faced boyfriend doing a keg stand to raucous cheers.</p><p>
  <em>This was a mistake.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I want to go with you to the party,” Prompto said.</p><p>At the time, he had been sitting criss-cross-applesauce in a patch of sunlight on Gladio’s bed. He wore an oversized t-shirt, <em>Gladio</em>’s t-shirt, and nothing else.</p><p>Just how Gladio liked it.</p><p>He walked over to ruffle Prompto’s sex-crazed hair and received a glare equivalent to a hissing kitten.</p><p><em>Cute</em>.</p><p>“Why?” Gladio drawled as he finished zipping and buttoning his jeans. They sagged on his hips as he turned to find his belt where it had landed on his desk chair. “You told me you hate frat parties.” Slipping the belt through the loops and buckling it, he held out one hand to Prompto, indicating with a wave that he should strip off the shirt.</p><p>Prompto pretended not to notice, bouncing to his feet to twirl in a languid circle, hands clasped behind his back just over his (almost) completely hidden ass cheeks.</p><p>“I dunno. Don’t you want to show me off to all your friends?” His tone was playful enough, but Gladio wasn’t buying it.</p><p>Hand still outstretched, he followed Prompto with only his eyes, sighing when he continued to ignore him.</p><p>“Well, yeah, and they said you’re cool to come, but I know it’s not really your scene. Things can get pretty wild.”</p><p>He let his hand drop to his side. Gladio wasn’t about to go into detail about all the things he and his frat brothers got into at their parties. Because that <em>definitely</em> wouldn’t help his current situation.</p><p>“So you just want me to sit here—all alone—and wait for you while you go out and have your fun—without me?”</p><p>Prompto finally stopped circling to stand a few feet away, eyes locking with Gladio’s. Slowly, he began to peel the shirt off. It was a valiant attempt at a strip-tease, and Gladio arched an eyebrow when Prompto let the shirt drop dramatically to the ground. Now naked, the blond wriggled his fingers tauntingly, giving his best impression of ‘come hither’ eyes.</p><p>“It’s not gonna be fun,” Gladio said, enunciating every syllable while forcing his hands stubbornly into his pockets. “But, you can come—” He allowed his gaze to pan up his boyfriend’s body, then back down, smirking at the heat he could see pooling in Prompto’s face when it lingered on his lower half, “—if you want.”</p><p>One second passed, then two. Prompto crossed his arms and raised his chin in challenge. “Yeah, I think I do wanna come.”</p><p>“Fine. One hour.” Gladio watched Prompto shift in an effort to conceal his excitement. “I gotta make an appearance or they’ll give me hell about it all week, but we’re not gonna hang, got it? The guys will wanna eat you up.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Prompto clearly wasn’t listening, grin stretching from ear-to-ear.</p><p>Gladio exhaled loudly as he stepped forward, bending to retrieve his shirt, but as he straightened, he gripped Prompto’s calves, licking a vicious path along his inner thigh up to his hip bone. He smirked at the resulting gasp of surprise. When Prompto attempted to jump back, he landed on the bed instead, and Gladio hooked an arm around his waist to prevent him from escaping, though not from squirming.</p><p>“H-hey! Stop trying to distract me!” Prompto’s groan turned into a moan halfway through as Gladio jutted his hips forward to pin Prompto down, kissing aggressively across his jaw and his neck.</p><p>“I gotta go or girls are gonna be all over you,” Prompto whined, writhing more intensely when Gladio refused to relent.</p><p>Tongue now swirling around a rose-colored nipple, Gladio scraped his teeth over it teasingly, pleased to hear Prompto yelp. “Mmhm,” he hummed. Prompto swatted his shoulder in response, harmless as a fly. “You know I don’t pay them any attention, babe.” Squeezing his hips in reassurance, Gladio crawled down his body, but Prompto pulled his knees together abruptly, shoving them into Gladio’s chest.</p><p>“Oof.” He said it mostly jokingly.</p><p>“<em>Gladio</em>.” The tone forced Gladio’s attention upwards even as he rested his chin on Prompto’s abdomen. This glare had more of an edge to it than the first one.</p><p>
  <em>Kitten’s got claws.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Guys</em> are gonna be all over you too,” Prompto muttered. For the first time, Gladio saw the worry in his eyes. It forced him to sit back, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief.</p><p>“Are you...jealous?” He scoffed when Prompto ducked his head. The guilt was written all over his face. “<em>Seriously</em>?”</p><p>“Don’t act all surprised! I know you have a mirror. Just—” he waved to all of Gladio, “—<em>look</em> at you!”</p><p>Gladio rolled his eyes so forcefully that only the whites showed. “<em>Babe—</em>”</p><p>But Prompto wasn’t done, and he interrupted with more vehemence than Gladio was accustomed to. “Are you ashamed of me or something?”</p><p>Gladio stopped, choking on whatever he had planned to say (he couldn’t remember now). It took him a moment to recover from his shock, sliding off Prompto to sit beside him on his king-sized bed.</p><p>“You know that’s not fair, I talk about you all the time,” he insisted, but he had no choice but to concede the point. Prompto had won this round.</p><p>“One hour?” Prompto sounded hopeful.</p><p>“One hour,” Gladio agreed, resigned. He bent over, kissing Prompto softly on the lips by way of apology, mirroring his sunshine-smile with his own.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Four hours later, and Prompto was already three sheets to the wind with no sign of slowing down anytime soon.</p><p>Gladio knew that playing Circle of Death as an ice breaker was probably a bad idea, but he figured a little bit of alcohol would take the edge off and make them both relax. (Okay, so mostly him.) He was partially right. After a couple of beers Prompto had a permanent blush on his face, but none of his usual shy awkwardness that came with hanging around strangers. Unfortunately, Gladio hadn’t accounted for the fact that Prompto was a lightweight.</p><p>Four beers weren’t enough for Gladio to even feel buzzed. Prompto, on the other hand, got a glazed look over his eyes after drinking three, and with a few more turns around the circle, was swaying and chatting excitedly with the people around him.</p><p>“Hey, Prompto,” Gladio hissed as he watched the girl across the kitchen table slosh beer down her dangerously low-cut shirt. Guys on either side of her hooted and hollered in encouragement while she chugged the rest of it. “Prompto,” he repeated, finally catching his boyfriend’s attention.</p><p>“Huh?” Prompto’s blue eyes were wide and blissful, and he leaned heavily into Gladio’s side with a giggle.</p><p>“Maybe you should slow down,” he mumbled, hand pressing into Prompto’s lower back to support him.</p><p>Prompto shrugged the hand away with a scowl. “I’m fine, I’m fine! Stop mothering me.”</p><p>“You’re not fine,” Gladio growled in irritation. It was loud enough to catch the attention of the guy wearing a too-tight shirt and snapback beside them.</p><p>“Yo, lighten up Gladio, your boy is enjoying himself,” he insisted. Gladio had to resist the urge to make a snarky comment—or two.</p><p>
  <em>Nobody asked you, Ray. </em>
</p><p>Prompto puffed his chest out defiantly. “Yeah, we’re having fun!”</p><p>“Don’t be a buzz-kill, Gladdy,” the guy chirped, slinging an arm over Prompto’s shoulders in a show of camaraderie.</p><p><em>Ugh</em>.</p><p>Frustration made Gladio pull away. Of course, Prompto was free to make his own decisions, even if they led to him getting blackout drunk, but that didn’t mean Gladio had to sit there and watch it happen.</p><p>He stalked off towards the kitchen for another drink. While weaving in-and-out of the crowd of people, he realized most of them were too drunk to even complain when he brushed them aside.</p><p>
  <em>So much for ‘one hour.’ </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He decided to give Prompto another thirty minutes before forcibly dragging him home.</p><p>Standing in the corner of a room on the other side of the house, Gladio watched people without really watching them, sipping broodily from his red solo cup.</p><p>Two girls were making out on a stained sofa in front of him, one splayed horizontally on top of the other. They giggled at a frequency that made Gladio cringe. Meanwhile, a group of guys sat in a circle on the floor next to them, smoking something that looked questionable from a Moogle-shaped bong.</p><p>He hurried to down the rest of his cheap beer, finally buzzed, but not enough to enjoy anything going on around him.</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck did I agree to this?</em>
</p><p>Prompto hadn’t bothered to come find him, though he wasn’t sure what he expected. Drunk college boys weren’t known for making great choices; Gladio knew that first-hand.</p><p>“Heya handsome,” a sultry voice said in his ear. A girl reeking of alcohol entered Gladio’s periphery, and his inhibitions were lowered enough that he sighed audibly.</p><p>“No.” He didn’t even bother to look at the girl, and she muttered angrily as she walked away, though he doubted she’d remember it in the morning.</p><p><em>That’s my cue to get out of here</em>.</p><p>Leaving his empty cup on a table already littered with trash, Gladio went in search of his boyfriend.</p><p>The frat house wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either, and it took Gladio circling through the lower level multiple times and several minutes of careful scanning for him to start to panic. At one point, he thought he saw Prompto passed out under one of the pool tables, but upon further inspection, he realized his mistake. He nudged the guy to make sure he was still alive, then let him be.</p><p>He began to ask anyone who was sober enough to answer coherently, “Hey, have you seen a blond guy? Yea high, freckles, cute smile?”</p><p>“Ooh, your boyfriend Prompto? Yeah, I think I saw him dancing with Melinda a while ago.”</p><p>“Prompto, my dude! He was slinging drinks like a sharpshooter. Kid’s wild, but nah man, haven’t seen him in like an hour.”</p><p>“Oh, em, gee, Prompto is <em>your</em> boyfriend? He’s such a sweetie. I think he was playing beer pong last I saw him.”</p><p>With every variant of ‘no,’ Gladio’s unease grew, until he was even banging open the bathroom door, startling the couple behind it as they were caught in the act.</p><p>“Hey, uh, sorry. I’m looking for my boyfriend Prompto. Blond, freckles—” He averted his eyes as the brunette used the shower curtain as a make-shift robe.</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” she said. “I think I saw him go upstairs with Ray a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Ray?” Gladio’s eyes snapped up, the name like hot coals in his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Snapback. Go figure.</em>
</p><p>She nodded fearfully, her boyfriend busy pulling his pants back up to cover his now flagging hard-on, but Gladio couldn’t care less about him.</p><p>“Great. Thanks.”</p><p>He shut the door behind him, using every ounce of self-control he had left not to run upstairs. Not bothering to knock, he began opening every door he came across until finally, he found what he was looking for.</p><p>Ray was bent over his boyfriend on the small bed in the middle of the room, (still clothed, thank the Six), but that was all he needed for murderous rage to fill him.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>.”</p><p>The unexpected interruption caused the guy to startle and fly backward, tripping over his own feet. Gladio sized Ray up from where he now loomed over him, tensing for a fight. The guy was short and stocky, with a muscular build, but he had the face of someone who wasn’t used to physical conflict. He could take him.</p><p>“Get the <em>fuck</em> off my boyfriend.”</p><p>“My...boy..friend?” Prompto’s words stuttered, spoken slower than molasses on a summer day, and his head rolled to the side as he tried to lift it and failed.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, easy Gladio,” Ray said nervously, raising his hands in a show of surrender as he got to his feet. “This isn’t what it looks like!” He was inching towards the door, but Gladio wasn’t about to let him off easy.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? He’s drunk, you piece of shit.” Never mind the fact that Prompto was <em>his</em> boyfriend.</p><p>There was a flash of indignation in Ray’s eyes that Gladio returned tenfold in his own glare.</p><p><em>I dare you to come at me.</em> Now, he was itching for confrontation.</p><p>“Bro, I was just trying to get him to bed, alright? He kept asking me not to leave him though. Really, I wasn’t doing anything weird, I swear.”</p><p>Gladio glared at him a bit longer, frown easing the more he studied Ray’s panicked expression. He seemed to be telling the truth.</p><p>“...right. Well, thanks, I guess.”</p><p>Ray was nodding emphatically. “Yeah, of course, man, no problem. The dude of my bro is <em>my </em>dude, y’know?</p><p>“...okay, Ray. I believe you.”</p><p>“Cool, so, yeah, lemme know if you guys need anything.” He was ducking out the door before Gladio could say anything else.</p><p>He knew he’d owe Ray an apology in the morning, but right now there were bigger things to worry about, like—</p><p> “Prompto?”</p><p>“Mm?” Prompto’s body was limper than a rag doll’s, like the booze had liquified his bones, and he squinted through the dark as he attempted to identify who was speaking to him.</p><p>“Babe, are you okay?” Gladio allowed the anger to seep out of his voice as he ruffled Prompto’s hair, though the panic hadn’t yet entirely subsided.</p><p>“Please, don’t go.” It was a whispered plea of a drunken man, and Gladio had to resist the urge to laugh.</p><p>“Damn, you’re gonna hate yourself in the morning. C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” He began to gather Prompto into his arms, picking him up bridal style. When he didn’t protest, Gladio took it as a sign of true intoxication. Anyone remotely sober would have fought him.</p><p>“No—don’t leave me.” Prompto buried his head into Gladio’s chest, curling in on himself. “Don’t go.” He kept repeating the words, and Gladio hesitated, sinking back onto the bed.</p><p>“I’ve got you, babe,” Gladio whispered into his hair. He could now clearly hear Prompto’s muffled sobs, the noise from the party static in the background. Gladio squeezed him tighter, not ready to release him.</p><p>“Don’t cry, Prompto. I’ve got you. I’ll always protect you, you know that.”</p><p>“P-promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?”</p><p>“At you? Nope, not even a little.” Gladio smiled, rocking back so that Prompto’s head fell against his chest.</p><p>“You won’t leave?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>He answered the same way the tenth time he asked. He’d answer the same way the millionth time.</p>
<hr/><p>Gladio had closed his eyes only for a moment but opened them to a lightened room. He checked his phone, groaning when he saw it was nearly noon, then glanced down to where Prompto was still sleeping soundly.</p><p>He could let him doze a bit longer, but he figured they’d been there long enough.</p><p>
  <em>Time to rise and shine.</em>
</p><p>“Yo, Prompto. Wake up.” Gladio shook him a little for good measure. He’d be lying if he said the groan that resulted wasn’t gratifying.</p><p>“Ugh. What time is it?” Prompto yawned, stretching and simultaneously pressing his body against Gladio’s.</p><p>“Almost noon.”</p><p>Prompto blinked aggressively. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, you got pretty smashed last night and we ended up crashing here. How do you feel?” They were both moving to sit up now, Gladio smoothing back his disheveled hair in the process and straightening his leather jacket.</p><p>“Mm, hungry, but pretty good I think.” Busy combing his fingers through his own hair, Prompto missed Gladio’s deadpan stare.</p><p>“Pretty good?” he echoed, scoffing.</p><p>“Mmhm.” Missing the incredulity in Gladio’s tone, Prompto got to his feet, pulling up his jeans and readjusting his cut-off shirt. When Gladio didn’t comment, Prompto finally glanced up. “What?”</p><p>He shook his head. “I swear, you’re a machine. That’s inhuman.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Gladio sighed, “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>Hand in hand, they trudged down the stairs and through the mostly empty frat house, nodding at the few people who were awake and wandering around in their pajamas like zombies.</p><p>“Hey, Sharpshooter! Good shit last night, hope to see ya back soon,” one guy reclined on a couch called out as they passed.</p><p>“Is he talking to me?” Prompto wondered, finger pointed at himself as he looked over his shoulder comically.</p><p>Eyebrow raising, Gladio chuckled. “Seems like it. How much do you remember about last night?”</p><p>Prompto slowed to a stop to think. “Uh…” his face scrunched up, “That drinking game with the cards and the can in the middle, and oh, beer pong! And…” He looked sheepish then. “Not much else, to be honest. But I remember it was fun.”</p><p><em>Fun? Fun?! </em>If he wasn’t so horrified, he might have been impressed.</p><p>Taking Prompto firmly by the elbow, Gladio steered him towards the door. He breathed a little easier when they stepped into the open air and out of the smoke-tinged house, though the sunlight made his headache worse.</p><p>“Why? Did I embarrass you?” Prompto lowered his voice, fidgeting. “I just wanted your friends to like me.” It was Gladio’s turn to stop, and he laughed, full-bellied and loud. “Whaaaat? Tell me!” Prompto clung to him, desperate for an explanation.</p><p>When Gladio finally recovered from his laughter, he planted a kiss on Prompto’s forehead, the confusion in his face only serving to make him cuter. “Of course they liked you. Maybe a little too much.”</p><p>Helplessly, Prompto smiled as they started down the sidewalk in the direction of Gladio’s house. “Hey, I liked them too!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Name one.”</p><p>There was a long pause, and Gladio felt smug, thinking that this point was surely his until Prompto snapped his fingers in an ‘aha!’ moment.</p><p>“Ooh, Ray! What a great dude. I’d definitely chill with him again.”</p><p>Gladio halted abruptly, facepalming as he exaggerated his exhale. “Yup. This was definitely a mistake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think that Prompto became a legend that night at Gladio's fraternity, and that the story of his exploits grew to be a tall-tale that he has to endure at every subsequent party afterward.</p><p>Find me on twitter @HardNoctLife or tumblr hard-noct-life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>